Stealing Magnolia's Heart
by pitchafitash
Summary: Quinn is a preschool teacher who loves kids, but is unable to have any of her own. Rachel Berry is a broadway actress with a 3 year old daughter, Magnolia, who is starting preschool. What happens when Rachel meets and falls for her daughter's teacher? Can this broadway star handle love while branching out her Broadway career? ;AU; Faberry Pairing. Pezberry/Quinncedes Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I really shouldn't be starting a new story considering I have two other fics I need to update but I couldn't help myself! This is sufficiently AU, but the characters should stay true to themselves behavior-wise. Anyways, Faberry will be endgame. I hope everyone likes this. -Ashlee :)**_

**Stealing Magnolia's Heart**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**QUINN POV **

'Shit,' she thought. Quinn couldn't understand how her morning could turn sour so quickly. First, her alarm clock didn't go off so she overslept, then when she went into to town to the coffee shop, they gave her the wrong coffee and she didn't realize it till she was already back on the road. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if the coffee didn't have cinnamon in it. Quinn Fabray was terribly allergic to cinnamon.

Quinn knew being late wasn't much harm to her professionally, but she was one of those people that really loved their job more than anything else in the world and was actually happy to get up and go to work everyday. Quinn taught at the best preschool in New York, New York in the two to four-year-old wing.

Quinn has always loved children and would do anything in the world to have some of her own. Deciding she didn't want to wait to be married to have children, Quinn decided to look into IVF procedures so she could be a single mother. At the doctor, Quinn learned that she was very infertile and didn't produce many eggs, so her chances of getting pregnant were slim to none. When she finally did become pregnant, two weeks into her second trimester, she suffered a miscarriage. Quinn was absolutely devastated and decided to wait a while before she considered trying again. For now, being around different kids all throughout the day was enough for her.

Quinn rushed into the lounge for the teachers so she could clock in. She hung up her coat and went to go prepare her classroom for the exciting day ahead; basically, this meant she set out the toys that her kids usually played with. Quinn was about to sit and relax before the parents arrived to drop of their kids; although she was running late, she still had a good ten minutes before the kids arrived. Her moment of relaxation was ruined when her co-worker and best friend walked in.

"Morning, Q!" Quinn jumped in shock when she turned to see her sassy friend,

"Gosh, Mercedes, you can't sneak up on me like that!" Mercedes taught the five-year-olds down the hall with their other friend, Marley.

"A good morning would be nice," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Good morning. Don't scare me like that again," Quinn said with a pointed look.

"Oh stop being such a grouch. Anyways, I thought you should know you're going to be getting a new little girl in your group today."

"Oh that's nice, what's her name?"

"I'm not sure what her name is, but I do know that her mother's assistant is going to be dropping her off. I hear the mom barely spends time with the poor girl; she's a Broadway actress."

"Oh great, another diva who neglects their child."

"I know right. The mom's a single mother, so the kid probably wasn't planned. It's a shame, there are actually people out there who actually wants a child and would love it endlessly," Quinn's face fell a little, "Oh God, Q, I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay." Quinn let out a big breath and got up, "Well, Tommy usually gets here around this time so I best go meet his dad at the door."

Quinn walked out the room while Mercedes just softly shook her head, wishing her best friend could finally have the true happiness she deserved.

* * *

**RACHEL POV **

"Magnolia Barbara Berry, you stop running around _this instant!_" Rachel yelled with a petulant stomp with her foot.

In response, the little girl just continued running and laughed at the use of her full name. Rachel was seated on the couch with bow meant for her daughter's hair. It was Lia's first day of school and Rachel was already antsy enough with her only child going to school.

"Oh lighten up, Rach, she's just excited for her first day of preschool." Kurt said picking up the little girl and spinning her around, then dropping her in her mother's lap.

Kurt was her assistant, best friend, voice of reason, godfather of her child and many other important things in the Broadway star's busy life.

"I understand that, Kurt, but I am not emotionally prepared for today; My baby girl is going out into the cold, cruel, world of the public school system and I don't even get to drop her off," Rachel said with a pout and a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

Kurt laughed at his friend's dramatics, "you are seriously too much, sometimes. Don't worry, I'll walk her inside and I won't leave side until I'm 100% sure she is okay."

"You promise?" Rachel asked with puppy-like eyes.

"Promise. Now, let's get a move on so Lia can be punctual on her first day and so we can at least go with you to the theater."

"Okay," Rachel fixed the pink bow in her daughter's hair. "Oh sweetie, look at me," Lia turned around between her mother's legs and gave her a toothy grin. "You look absolutely stunning!"

There was no doubt that Rachel was head over heels in love with her daughter. Magnolia was the spitting image of her mother from the same long, brown locks, to her chestnut eyes. Rachel had Magnolia a year after her first Broadway production was completed, about three years ago. Magnolia's father obviously wasn't in the picture, but that wasn't a problem at all. Rachel not only had the help of her fathers and Kurt, but she also had her other best friends Santana and Tina to help take the load off. It hasn't been a walk in the park, but Rachel wouldn't trade her beautiful daughter for anything in the world.

"Mommy?" Lia said with a tug to Rachel's shirt.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you and Auntie Snix sing to me before Unc Kurt takes me to school?" Rachel wasn't surprised by the name she called Santana. The Latina told the little girl to say that when she couldn't get all of the syllables of Santana out.

"Of course we can," Rachel never turned down an opportunity to perform even if it was just for an audience of one.

Lia's face lit up and she excitedly ran to go find Kurt so she could share the news.

* * *

The town car pulled in front of the theater and Kurt and Rachel with Lia in tow walked into the building with their fabulous winter fur on. Rachel was holding Lia as she walked into the large auditorium; Lia was struggling to get out of her mother's arms when she spotted Santana doing vocal runs center stage.

"San!" Lia climbed up the steps and jumped into Santana's arms.

"Hey Mags!" Santana said with just as much joy and enthusiasm. "Hey Tiny, Hey Lady Hummel."

"Hello Santana" Kurt and Rachel said curtly from the audience. "I'm glad your voice is warmed up because little miss wants us to sing her a song so she can be pumped for preschool."

"No freaking way, that's today? She's not ready. She can start next year." Santana was very protective of the young girl and was sincerely upset at the fact Magnolia was growing up so fast.

"Sadly, she must go. So what's it gonna be sweetheart?"

"Let it Go, from Frozen!"

Rachel, Santana, and Kurt from the audience, all shared a smile, knowing that's the song she would choose.

* * *

_**A/N2: Okay, so that is the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it. In the next chapter Quinn will obviously meet Magnolia and will probably meet Santana before she meets Rachel. Of course nothing will happen because Faberry is endgame. Any quinntana fans go check out my other story loving from the shadows! Thanks. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: WOW! Thanks to everyone responding to this story it means a lot! In this chapter Faberry starts and I know it's early, but there is a lot more to come from this. Also, there is some interaction between Magnolia and Quinn so that's nice. Song sung in this chapter is Landslide, by Fleetwood Mac or Glee whichever you live best. Okay so enjoy! Tell me what you'd also like to see in the next chapter love hearing from you guys! - Ashlee :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Santana, Rachel, and Kurt holding Lia's hand, were all standing outside of the black town car that was taking Kurt and Lia to school.

"Okay Mags, so what do we do if someone gives you trouble?" Santana asked squatted down in front of the little girl.

"Tell them I'm from Lima Heights." Lia said confidently in front of the woman.

"Good girl," Santana hugged Magnolia and placed a big, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Lia, baby, if you need anything or just want to hear my beautiful, soothing voice, you call me, okay?" Rachel said pushing Santana out of the way so she could level with her daughter.

"Okay mommy."

"Alright, alright we need to go, say your final farewell's," Kurt said while looking at his watch.

Rachel picked Lia up and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. "I love you so, so much! Have a wonderful day and if you don't like it then you can go back to staying here at the theater with me all day, okay?"

Lia barely managed to nod in her mother's hold.

"Berry, loosen it up, you're killing the poor girl!" Santana chastised.

Rachel realized how tight she was holding Magnolia and instantly released the little girl.

"Bye Mags, love you," Santana made the goodbye short and sweet so she wouldn't get emotional again. "I'll be there at 2:30 on the dot to take you home." Santana would be picking up Magnolia because Rachel and Kurt had to work on scheduling future performances for Rachel. Santana loved the fact she'd get to be the first one to hear all about the little girl's first day of preschool and she'd be able to check out the new teacher and see if she's an appropriate caretaker for her special girl.

"Love you too Sanny." Magnolia hugged Santana around her legs and then ran to go get in the car.

Kurt gave Rachel and Santana a reassuring smile before he got in the back seat right next to Magnolia. Magnolia climbed over Kurt's lap so she was facing her mom and Santana through the window and gave them an excited wave and blew a big kiss. Rachel let out a cry and struggled to catch the imaginary kiss before Santana could. Kurt just shook his head and put Lia back in her seat to buckle her up as the car drove away.

"I hope she'll be okay," Rachel said, still staring at the spot the car was once parked at.

"She'll be fine, Tiny, she'll be fine." Santana threw an arm around Rachel and pulled her in for a comforting side hug.

* * *

**QUINN POV**

"Madison, please keep the finger paint on the paper; do not paint the walls."

Quinn picked up the little girl and turned her so she was facing the blank sheet of paper instead of the wall adjacent to it. Quinn walked towards the front of the classroom when she saw a nicely dressed man she didn't recognize. Quinn realized it was probably her new student and straightened out her clothes so she could make a good first impression.

She opened the door with a welcoming smile, "Hello, I am Quinn Fabray, the teacher of the two to four-year-olds."

The man returned the smile graciously and held out his hand, "Hello Miss Fabray, I am Kurt Hummel, and this little beauty next to me is Magnolia Berry. Magnolia's mom, Rachel Berry, is very busy with rehearsals since her show is making its debut in a few weeks, so that is why I am here instead of her."

Quinn returned the handshake. "Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Hummel—"

"Call me, Kurt. Please, I insist."

"Well, Kurt, it's nice to meet you," Quinn leaned down to Magnolia, "Nice to meet you as well, Magnolia," Quinn offered her genuinely sweet smile and it was quickly returned by the little girl.

Kurt was about to say something when a tiny, soft voice beat him to it. "You can call me Lia. It's shorter than my full name."

"Lia" Quinn said, trying the name on her tongue, "I like that."

Lia gave Quinn a beaming smile and looked up at Kurt, "You can leave I'll be okay."

Kurt gave Lia a surprised look. "Sweetie why don't you go make some friends while I talk to Miss Fabray for a moment." Lia slowly walked towards a little girl playing with dolls and sat down next to her and started playing along as well.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Hu—Kurt?"

"No, no I just—what kind of sorcerer or magical fairy are you?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows "_excuse me?"_

Kurt laughed, "It was a joke, Miss. Fabray. What I really mean is, you sure do have a way with children. Lia usually has her mother, her Aunt, or me by the leg for at least two hours before she can be left alone. Never in her life has she told one of us that we could leave. She's also never really gave anyone permission to shorten her name. Lia has really taken a liking to you fairly quickly."

"Oh wow, I hope that's a good thing. Lia seems very special; she's so polite for her age. What is she, three, four?"

"She's three, she'll be four in a few months. Oh, I almost forgot! A close friend of Rachel and I will be the one picking up Lia this afternoon. Her name is Santana Lopez, and I told her to bring her ID so she can have proof of this. She can be very protective over Lia so let me apologize in advance for anything she might say."

"That will be perfectly fine, Kurt. I hope I don't come off as a threat to Miss Lopez," Quinn said with a nervous laugh.

"You'll be fine. Well, let me make sure Lia is okay for me to go and I'll be out of here. Her mother made me promise she was 100% okay before I even step foot out of this vicinity." Kurt gave Quinn a smile and went to go make sure Lia was fine.

Quinn was surprised to hear Lia's mom was so worried about her, considering Quinn still hasn't seen the woman and probably wont for a while since someone else is picking the little girl up.

"Okay Lia, I'm going to go now, is that okay?" Kurt asked gently.

"Mhm, I'll be fine!" Lia exclaimed with a loud giggle.

"Okay, bye sweetheart I love you." Kurt gave Lia a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too, Kurt!" Lia returned the hug and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt stood up and straightened his coat then wiped a dramatic tear from his cheek. Kurt stopped at the door and waved goodbye to Quinn and Lia.

After Kurt walked out Quinn walked to the front of the classroom and motioned for Lia to come stand next to her with a smile.

"Class, this is Lia. Everyone say hello and make her feel welcome."

"Hi Lia!" A chorus of hello's filled the room. Lia was grinning from ear to ear at her welcome.

"That was very nice, class. Okay now all of you remember how scary your first day was so try to help Lia feel comfortable, okay?"

The whole class nodded there heads then went about their business. Lia started coloring with Tommy and Lucy and that kept her occupied for about an hour.

Quinn was making her way around the classroom to different sections where kids were playing. When she reached Lia's section she noticed the little girl was very talkative and talked to everyone kid in the room. Quinn loved when a new student was adjusting well.

* * *

It was 1:30 and all the children except one, had all been picked up. Lia was sitting in a purple beanbag chair humming what sounded like "Defying Gravity" from Wicked, '_of course she'd be humming something from Broadway.' _Quinn thought, '_the poor girl is probably brainwashed.'_

Quinn walked over to the reading area where Lia was seated. Quinn grabbed a red beanbag chair and dragged it over next to Lia's. Lia stopped humming when she noticed her teacher sitting next to her.

"Hi," Lia said with a bright smile in a cute voice.

"Hi, Lia. How was your first day at school?"

"It was wonderful! I made a lot of new friends and I didn't even have to tell anyone that I come from Lima Heights!" Lia was using large hand gestures and speaking excitedly.

"That's great, Lia!" Quinn replied just as excitedly. "Hey, your Aunt Santana didn't by any chance say what time she was coming to get you, did she?" Quinn pried.

"Mhm, Sanny said she'd be here at 2:30, dot." Lia said with a nod of her head in finality.

"Oh okay," Quinn settled further in the chair, realizing they'd be sitting there for a while. "So, Lia what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to watch my mommy and Sanny perform, I like to sing, I like to dance, I like to watch movies with my mommy and I like to go toy shopping with Sanny when my mommy doesn't know." Lia started giggling like crazy after the last thing she said.

"Wow, so you hangout with your mommy a lot?"

"Yeah! Mommy is my best friend."

Quinn was surprised to say the least. She thought Lia's mom was just some Broadway diva that got other people to watch her kid all the time. "Awe, that's so sweet."

"What do you like to do for fun Ms. Bray?"

Quinn laughed at the way the little girl said her name, she was also a little surprised Lia was actually interested in her life. "Well, I like to read, I sing sometimes, and I like hanging out with my friends."

"I don't like to read, but singing is my favorite!" Lia said standing up twirling, then she crashed back down on the beanbag chair. Lia was giggling at her falling in the chair. Her giggling died down when she looked like she wanted to ask Quinn something.

"What is it, honey?"

"Um, will—will you sing a song with me? Usually I only sing with my mommy, Sanny, Kurt, or Tina."

"Of course!" Quinn laughed at Lia's squeal of excitement. "What would you like to sing?"

"Can we sing Landslide?"

"I love that song."

"Me too!"

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Where the Landslide brought me down._

Lia joined in and they started singing the next part together,

_Oh mirror in the sky, what is love _

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life? Uh ohh_

_Uh ohhhh Uh ohhh woahhhhh_

Quinn and Lia were about to continue singing when there was a loud, abrupt knock at the door.

"Wow, Lia that was really good, sweetie." Lia smiled at the compliment and Quinn returned the smile before getting up to get the door.

Quinn opened the door and was met with a beautiful Latina with long, dark hair.

"Hello, you must be Santana Lopez, Kurt told me you were picking Lia up today. I am Quinn Fabray, Lia's teacher." Quinn held out her hand and Santana reluctantly returned the handshake.

"Yeah, uh hi. I have my ID right here, it might smell a little like alcohol since the bar's the only place that actually asks for identification."

"I apologize for the trouble, its just proper safety protocol. I'm sure you'd hate for Lia to go home with a complete stranger."

"Of course I would. Are you implying that I don't care about Mags' well-being?" Santana asked defensively.

"Of course not. I wasn't suggesting that at all, I was just giving an example of why seeing your ID is so important."

"Yeah, sure." Santana let herself into the classroom and saw Lia sitting in the beanbag chair in the corner. "Mags, what are you doing over there?" Santana marched over to Lia, picked her up, embraced her in a hug then turned to Quinn. "What kind of bogus teacher puts a child in timeout on their first day! This is an outrage; you best believe we will not be returning to this establishment. I will report you to—to the preschool association of America."

Quinn was surprised by the outburst and a little amused at the mention of an association that didn't exist. "Miss Lopez, Lia was not in timeout, that's the reading corner of the room, we were just sitting there and chatting before you arrived."

Santana looked around making sure no one heard her embarrassing outburst. Santana noticed that no other children were there when she looked around. "Um, is Mags the only three-year-old or something?"

"Oh no, of course not. It's just that preschool ends at 12:30 and all the other kids have already been picked up."

Santana's mouth dropped open in shock, "Oh my God. The midget—I mean—Ms. Berry told me pick-up was at 2:30! I'm going to kill her. I am so sorry." Santana reached in her pocket for her phone so she could call Rachel.

"I assure you, it's okay. It was just a little time mix-up, no harm, no foul." Quinn reassured.

Santana held up a finger to Quinn when Rachel picked up the phone.

"_Santana, is everything okay with Lia?"_

"Berry, why the hell did you tell me to get Mags at 2:30?"

_"Isn't that what time preschool ends?"_

"No, captain of the elves, preschool ends at 12:30!"

_"Oh my God. Is the teacher still there?"_

"Of course she is. She wouldn't just leave Mags at the school alone!"

"_I was just asking. May I speak to her?"_

Santana held out the phone to Quinn. "Hello?"

_"Hi, I am Rachel Berry, Magnolia's mother. I'm so sorry I was unable to meet you in person and I sincerely apologize for keeping you there so long! I could've sworn it said on the flyer that preschool ended at 2:30."_

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray and It's okay Ms. Berry, really. And I can see your mistake, primary school ends at 2:30."

_"Oh, I'm such an airhead! Well, thank you again Ms. Fabray for staying with her till Santana was able to arrive."_

"It was no problem Ms. Berry."

_"Oh please, call me Rachel."_

Quinn smiled at the new request and blushed when she realized Santana and Lia were still in the room. "Well, Rachel it was no problem and you can call me Quinn."

_"That's a beautiful name, Quinn. Well, I'll leave you to your plans. I'm sure you had other things to do rather than sitting with a three-year-old all afternoon. I'm sure you have a boyfriend wondering where you are." Rachel obviously was trying to see if Quinn was single. Although she's never seen her in person, Kurt raved about how beautiful the woman was._

"Oh I had nothing at all to do today. And I'm actually single so no one was waiting up for me."

_"Well that's good. I mean it's good that you had nothing to do, not good you're single. I mean it can be good for some people that you're single. Not implying it's good for me. I—"_

Quinn laughed at Rachel's rambling and cut her off, "Rachel, it's fine. Hopefully I'll get to meet you in person one day I'll leave you to your rehearsals."

_"Of course. It was nice talking with you, Quinn."_

"You too, bye."

_"Bye"_

"Bye"

"You already said that," Santana said as she grabbed her cellphone with her free hand and hung up.

Quinn was a blushing mess, realizing that she openly flirted over the phone with a woman she's never met. "Sorry."

"Oh it's all good, Quinn, is it? Well, Quinn I decided I'd do you a favor since I went all Lima Heights on you earlier."

Quinn didn't know what that meant but she was curious as to what Santana was going to do for her.

Santana grabbed a sticky note off of Quinn's desk and scribbled something on it real quick. Santana handed the sticky note to Quinn with a wink.

"What is this?"

"Well, you and Rachel seemed to be enjoying yourselves on the phone so I gave you her number so you could call her again sometime."

"But—"

"A thank you would be nice."

"Thank you, but I can't take her number. You don't even know if I like women."

"Oh please, Quinn, I have the best gaydar there is. I know for a fact you like women and so does Rachel. You're welcome." Santana turned on her heels and made her way towards the door.

"Bye Ms. Bray!" Lia shouted from Santana's arms.

"Bye sweetie" Quinn returned.

Quinn shut her classroom door and leaned her back against it. She could not believe she liked someone she's never seen before. She _had _to go tell Mercedes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Wow! The response I've gotten for this story is amazing and I thank every one of you! I know my other Glee fix sucks, but I'm working on another one for the future. Any Pitch Perfect fans can check out those tics as well, Bechole endgame. Oh back to this story! Okay so this chapter is a pretty decent length. I hope everyone enjoys! REVIEW :)**_

_**-ASHLEE :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**QUINN POV**

"Oh come on, Q! She was obviously flirting back over the phone, she must be at least a little interested," Mercedes tried.

Quinn's thumb has been hovering over the call button for the longest time; she couldn't believe Santana gave her Rachel's number. Quinn told her best friend about her exciting day and all about how Rachel wasn't the Broadway diva they made her out to be.

"Okay, just give me a couple of days, okay?"

"Whatever, it's all on you, not me." Mercedes walked out of the living room in Quinn's apartment. They weren't roommates but they might as well have been since Mercedes was always there.

Quinn locked her phone and flopped back on the couch wondering what she was going to do about calling Rachel.

* * *

**RACHEL POV**

Lia was going on and on about her first day of school and Rachel loved hearing every bit of it. What Rachel loved even more, was hearing about her daughter's teacher, Ms. Fabray.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you listening?"

Rachel shook her thoughts out of her head and brought her full attention back to her daughter. "Yes sweetie, I'm listening."

"We sang Landslide!"

"Really? Does Ms. Fabray have a good voice?"

"Her voice is beautiful, mommy."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, interested to hear that her new infatuation, whom of which she's never seen, can sing amongst everything else.

"Hey, Berry! Have you gotten an interesting phone call?" Santana asked, walking into the diva's home.

"No, should I be expecting a call from someone?"

Before Santana could answer, Rachel's phone started ringing on the coffee table. Rachel picked up her phone and saw a number she didn't recognize.

"You should answer it," Santana said with a genuine grin towards Rachel. "Come on Mags, let's give your mom some privacy," Santana picked up the little girl and headed upstairs of the Berry household.

Rachel hit the answer button skeptically, "Hello?"

_"__H-Hi, is this Rachel?"_

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is speaking?" Rachel felt the voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure.

_"__Oh I'm sorry. This is Ms. Fabray—Uh, Quinn. I hope you don't mind, it's just your friend Santana gave me your number and I enjoyed talking to you so much earlier that I figured I could call again. I hope that is alright."_

"Of course, of course. I enjoyed talking to you as well Quinn" Rachel had a beaming smile on her face. She was so flattered that Quinn actually called her.

_"__I know it's a little strange, considering we haven't met in person or even knows what the other one looks like."_

"Well, how about we change that? Quinn, would you like to join me for dinner this evening?"

_"__I'd love to! Where would you like to meet?"_

"Does Lorenzo's sound okay?"

_"__That's perfect! I love Italian food."_

"As do I, I'll meet you at 7?"

_"__Great, I'll see you there."_

"Can't wait." Rachel ended the call and excitedly danced while still seated on the couch.

* * *

**_QUINN POV_**

Quinn, on the other hand freely danced and jumped around, excited that she had a date with Rachel Berry. Wait, it is a date, right? Quinn abruptly stopped jumping when she realized the seriousness of the situation. Mercedes walked into the room and gave her best friend a strange look.

"Uh, Quinn? You alright there?"

"I-I think I have a date with Rachel berry," Quinn said with wide eyes, while staring into space.

"_The _Rachel Berry? Way to go, Q!"

"B-But I haven't been on a date in five years!" Quinn threw her arms up into the air and dejectedly ran her hand through her hair.

"Calm down, just breathe. Everything will go fine, just be yourself and she'll love you," Mercedes walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Quinn's back.

Quinn had no idea what she was going to wear or how she even got control over her mouth to say yes in the first place.

* * *

**_RACHEL POV_**

Rachel could not believe she was going out with her daughter's preschool teacher this evening! It was four o'clock so she only had less than three hours to get ready for her sort of date. Rachel started frantically running around her house searching for loose clothing she could possibly wear tonight.

Kurt entered the house carrying a stack of papers with a Bluetooth in his ear.

"Whoa Rach, why are you running around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

"I asked Lia's teacher, Quinn Fabray, out on a date for tonight."

"No way!" Kurt squealed.

Santana came trotting down the stairs with a giddy Lia following behind her.

"What's with all the yelling, Lady Lips?"

"Rachel asked Ms. Fabray out!" Kurt informed.

"No! There's no way Berry has the balls for that!" Santana said sitting down and putting Lia on her lap.

"Um, for your information I am very bold and go for what I want." Rachel said while crossing her arms.

"Okay, whatever you say. So, where are you guys going?" Santana was curious to know.

"We're going to Lorenzo's, that Italian place up the street."

"Oh how fancy." Kurt added.

"Mommy?" Lia piped up from the Latina's lap.

"Yes, beautiful?" Rachel said, giving her daughter her full attention.

Lia smiled at the name, "Do you crush Ms. Bray the same way you crushed on Brody?"

Rachel froze at the question. Brody was Rachel's ex-boyfriend, but not Lia's father. Brody was the stage manager of her last Broadway show, so Lia often saw him and Rachel interact when she went to the theater with her mom.

"I don't know yet, sweetheart," Rachel said sincerely.

"Okay," Lia hopped off Santana's lap and onto her mother's, "I hope you do crush Ms. Bray because she's really pretty and can sing like a princess."

Santana couldn't contain her laughter at the little girl using the wrong type of "crush,"

"I'll keep that in mind, baby." Rachel said kissing her daughter. "Oh! I almost forgot; Kurt, Santana, could one of you watch Magnolia tonight till I come home?"

"Sorry, Rach I already have a evening planned with Blaine," Kurt said with a frown.

"I can do it, but I expect to be paid and have money in advance for pizza," Santana said with a wink to Magnolia.

"Deal. Oh and do not by any means order your pizza from Lorenzo's just so you'd have t pick it up to spy on me!" Rachel chastised.

"I would never!" Santana said sarcastically.

"You two are crazy, I got to go. I'll see you all later. I love all of you!" Kurt waved and was off and out.

"Okay well, I have to get ready for my date. Keep an eye on Lia," the little girl mentioned had her eyes glued to the television watching some princess movie.

"Whatever, I'm counting this as babysitting time," Rachel threw a glare over her shoulder, "She's a baby and she's sitting, it's valid."

Rachel shook her head and continued up the stairs to get ready.

"Hey Mags, you feeling some Lorenzo's tonight?" Santana asked.

Magnolia just wildly nodded her head bouncing up and down with excitement.

Santana just wanted to take a tiny peek and she'd be out. They'd be super sneaky so she'll never even know they're there.

* * *

_**Date will be in the next chapter! Until next time... :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Woah, this is a quick update! This probably won't happen often, but I had an inspiration to write and couldn't resist. This is my favorite out of all my tics and I'm glad so many of you like it as much as I do. This is the date! I hope everyone likes it. Leave ideas for Faberry to flourish and any conflict ideas as well. Thanks! **_

_**-Ashlee :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**QUINN POV**

Quinn couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. Her hands were sweaty and she couldn't stop shaking her leg under the restaurant table.

Quinn had been sitting inside Lorenzo's since 6:40pm to be exact. She was so excited that she started getting ready shortly after she talked to Mercedes. Quinn quickly decided on a baby blue sundress with her signature white wedges and a white cardigan to go with it; she didn't want to be too casual, but not too dressy either.

It was now 6:50pm and there was no sign of Rachel Berry. Even though she didn't know what she looked like in person, Quinn had Googled the short diva so she'd have a clue. The tiny picture on the screen of her iPhone did no justice for Rachel Berry's beauty.

Quinn was starting to get anxious, when all of sudden she feels her phone buzz indicating she has a text.

**_Rachel Berry: Hi, um I know I'm early but I'm sitting inside Lorenzo's at a table in the far left corner in the back of the restaurant. I'm wearing a navy blue dress with a red coat. Can't wait to finally meet you! :)_**

Quinn began to panic realizing that Rachel had probably been there the same amount of time she has. Quinn started frantically looking for the far left corner since she was already seated in the back of the restaurant. She heard giggling coming from a table right behind. Quinn then realized she was in front of the table that was in the far left corner. When she turned around she came face to face with a giggling Rachel Berry.

"Quinn?" Rachel tried.

"Uh, y-yeah that's me. It's so nice to finally meet you in person." Quinn was so enamored with Rachel's beauty and instantly felt attracted to her. Quinn felt like she had known Rachel for years and wanted to share everything with her; little did Quinn know, Rachel felt the exact same way.

Quinn held out her hand for a cordial handshake, but was caught off guard when the short woman pulled her in for a hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger!" Rachel had an absolutely beaming smile that was practically contagious.

"That's okay… after you?" Quinn held out her hand allowing Rachel to be seated before she sat down. Quinn had the seat facing towards the entrance and Rachel had her back to the door.

"Thanks… So, Quinn, Kurt told me that Magnolia took quite a liking to you fairly quickly." Rachel had no clue what to talk about on her date so she decided to bring up something they had common ground on, hoping it wasn't a mood-killer.

"Oh yeah, he told me. She's so sweet and polite and has such a bright spirit. She seems very outgoing."

"Thank you, I tried my best, but not all the credit goes to me. I don't know what I'd do without Kurt and Santana; they've help molded her just as much as I have," Rachel said sincerely.

"If you don't mind me asking, is her father in the picture?" Quinn noticed how Rachel slightly stiffened and hesitated. "Oh I'm so stupid—I shouldn't have asked—I'm sorry. Just forget I asked that, okay?" Quinn was desperately trying to backtrack feeling so guilty for asking something so personal.

"Quinn, it's _okay_. Lia's father—Jesse St. James—is not in the picture and never will be. When I told him I was pregnant he handed me twenty dollars and told me to take care of it so it wouldn't interfere in his journey to winning an Oscar. I took the money, but I certainly did not use it for what it was planned for. He probably still doesn't know about her and I know he wouldn't care if he did." Rachel watched as Quinn tried to take everything in with an emotionless expression on her face. "Sorry, I just sprung that all out. I like to be very open about everything and for some reason I feel like I could trust you with anything."

"No, no it's fine. Thank you for telling me you really didn't have to. I'm glad you feel you can trust me, I feel the same," Quinn said with a reassuring smile.

"So, Ms. Fabray, other than making my little girl's day, what do you like to do?"

"Well, honestly the best part of my life is going to work everyday. I love children so much. When I'm not being a total sap, I like to read and listen to music."

"That's amazing, Quinn. You rarely find people out there who genuinely love what they're doing for a living."

Quinn blushed and tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. The rumbling of Quinn's stomach interrupted Quinn and Rachel's dreamy eye contact.

"Oh goodness gracious, we haven't even been attended to, yet! This is unacceptable! You're probably starving." Rachel got up and went straight to the host.

Quinn thought Rachel was absolutely adorable and she couldn't help but get butterflies at the fact Rachel was making the big fuss for her.

Rachel returned to the table with a victorious smile and satisfied sign as she sat down. "There. All taken care of."

Suddenly, a waiter with a large basket of breadsticks took their drink and food orders while offering a free three-course meal, courtesy of Lorenzo's. When the waiter walked away Quinn gave Rachel a shocked look.

"How in the world did you manage that?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I may have exaggerated a little on how long we've been waiting and I might have also mentioned that your blood sugar's low and you might pass out," Rachel said with an embarrassed smile.

Quinn couldn't hold in her laughter and gave Rachel the biggest grin, "That was genius Ms. Berry!"

"Why, thank you, Quinn!" Rachel returned.

Quinn continued laughing and casually grabbing breadsticks to satisfy her angry stomach. Quinn and Rachel shared things about their families, childhood, and talked about everything you could possibly imagine; even Barbara Streisand!

* * *

At the front of the restaurant a tall tan woman walked in wearing a black hat, a beige trench coat, and big black sunglasses. This woman was carrying a small brunette that was wearing the exact same outfit that the woman was wearing, except the little girl had hot pink sunglasses instead of black.

**_SANTANA POV_**

Santana knew that with their disguises, Quinn and Rachel would never be able to tell they were there snooping. Santana tipped down her sunglasses, surveying the restaurant for the new couple.

Santana told the host her name and he went back to go get their pizza. When the host returned and it was time to pay, Santana put Lia down so she could get her wallet.

Santana should've known this was a bad idea, because as soon as she put the little one down, Lia sprinted towards the back of the restaurant.

"Ms. Bray! Mommy!"

**_RACHEL POV_**

Rachel looked up from her pizza and watched as a tiny person in a trench coat jumped into Quinn's lap. It took her a few moments to realize that tiny person was her daughter.

"Magnolia B. Berry, you get off Quinn right this instant!" Rachel chastised.

Quinn was holding Lia steady in her lap and was interacting with the little girl and making her giggle. "Relax, Rach, it's fine," Quinn assured.

Rachel internally swooned at the nickname and instantly forgot she was reprimanding her daughter. Rachel then remembered that her daughter just came out of nowhere and joined them.

"Sweetie, where is Sanny?"

Magnolia just looked at her mother confusedly then perked up and pointed towards the Latina who was frantically looking around.

Rachel just stared in Santana's direction and waited for the woman to notice her. Once Santana's eyes met Rachel's the Latina looked like she was about to pass out. Santana quickly removed her hat, fixed her hair and played coy.

"Oh my gosh Mags, how did you see your mommy and Quinn all the way from across the street?" Santana tried.

"But you have a pizza box from Lorenzo's in your hand," Quinn pointed out.

Santana shot Quinn a glare and then directed her attention back towards Rachel. "You wouldn't have known I was snooping if the little booger didn't blow our cover."

Magnolia giggled at the name she was called and was just happy to be with all the women she loved.

"Well since you guys are already here, why don't you guys eat with us? I mean, if that's okay with you Rachel…" Quinn offered.

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted like a child for a moment and then sighed and agreed.

Santana pulled up two chairs for her and Lia to sit at next to Rachel and Quinn.

"What part of incognito did you not understand Mags?" Santana asked.

Lia obviously didn't know what that word meant, so she continued to laugh hysterically and everyone else couldn't help, but join in.

* * *

When everyone finished their meal, they exited the restaurant. Santana and Magnolia said their goodbyes then made their way home. Rachel offered to walk Quinn to her car so they could have a few more moments alone.

"I'm so sorry our night was interrupted by the nosy twins," Rachel said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. Oddly enough, I actually like Santana. Her meanness is actually likable on her." Quinn laughed.

"Well, she does like the ladies too. I'm sure she'd say yes if you wanted to go out with her…" Rachel said dejectedly. Quinn probably wanted a tall, skinny, Latina girl and not just Rachel.

"No, no. I-I think I'm interested in another woman…" Quinn hinted.

Rachel was oblivious to the hinting, "Oh, well I'm sure she's great—"

Quinn cut her off, "Rachel. I'm talking about you."

Rachel was shocked and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Well, I think I'm interested in you too."

"Good," Quinn said, still lingering by her car with Rachel.

"Um, would you maybe want to go out again sometime?"

"Definitely."

"Great, okay, well I'll call you later, okay?"

"I'll answer," Quinn flirted.

"Good. I had a great time with you tonight."

"I had a great time with you too. Goodnight Rachel," Quinn leaned in and gave Rachel a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. Quinn was furiously blushing when she pulled away.

"Goodnight Quinn," Rachel was beaming from the unexpected kiss. Rachel gave Quinn one last wave and started off towards her car.

Rachel looked down at her phone when it vibrated,

**Santana: You call that a kiss?! Booooo! Do better, Fabray**

Rachel started looking all around the parking lot and didn't see a sign of Santana's car.

Even though it was interrupted a few times, it was still the best date Rachel has ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yayy, update! Summer is coming soon and that means even more updates! Don't expect another one for another two and half weeks or so. A little drama and angst in this chapter, but cleared up by the end! We'll get to the REALLY **_**_angst stuff later in the story. Hope you guys enjoy! Review! It keeps me going!_**

**_-Ashlee :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**_QUINN POV_**

Quinn and Rachel had been on several dates since their first date two and a half months prior. Quinn felt like things were getting pretty serious and it excited her, but more than anything it terrified her.

Quinn was on her way to work when her phone buzzed; she reached in her pocket and saw it was a text from Rachel.

**Rach: Hey babe, I'm bringing Lia to school today and picking her up. Can't wait to see you, beautiful xoxo**

Quinn was smiling like an idiot and started to pick up her pace to almost running to her destination. She was so excited to get a chance to see Rachel, although they weren't official yet, the two girls still acted as if they were. Rachel's Broadway schedule had been so strict Quinn hadn't seen Rachel in four days! Talking and texting made up for it a little, but still wasn't the same.

Quinn opened the door to her classroom and set her stuff down then walked to her best friend's classroom.

"Hey lover-girl" Mercedes greeted.

"Ha ha, very funny" Quinn deadpanned.

"Oh come on lighten up; it's just been a while since I've seen you so genuinely happy. I'm happy for you, Quinn."

"Thanks Cedes. I'm happy to be this happy,"

"So got any plans with Rach today?"

Mercedes and Rachel had already met and hit it off very well and hung out sometimes without Quinn, so they were comfortable enough for nicknames.

"I don't know yet. She's dropping off and picking up Lia today so I assume her schedule's free."

"Nice, well I need to get some worksheets finished and copied, you have fun with your boo," Mercedes said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Quinn said walking back down the hall.

* * *

**RACHEL POV**

"Magnolia please stop being difficult this morning," Rachel said as she practically dragged her daughter who did not want to walk.

"Just carry me. Please mommy, please?" Lia begged.

"_No _means _no_, Lia. You're a big girl and big girls walk to their classrooms."

Lia jumped up and down throwing a temper tantrum, then sat on the ground, screaming, hoping to get her way.

"Magnolia, get off the floor, _now!"_ Rachel scolded with her hands on her hips.

"NO!" the little girl screamed with a pout.

Rachel was just about to yank up her daughter and give it to her good when a soft voice interrupted her actions.

"Honeybunch, get up off the floor. You know you're better than that," Quinn said softly, yet firm.

Magnolia stopped screaming and nodded hesitantly and got up, straightening out her skirt and wiping herself off.

Rachel stared at the two with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Hey baby," Quinn said leaning in to peck Rachel on the mouth, but Rachel turned her head last minute and the kiss landed on her cheek. "What's wrong, Rach?" Quinn asked, genuinely confused.

"_What's wrong?_ What's wrong is that every time Lia is acting out, misbehaving, or being a brat you always swoop in and save the day! You won't even let me discipline her or let me be a parent. You think that just because you work with kids all day that you're better at this stuff than I am. It's _demeaning_, Quinn. It's like she thinks I'm a joke and won't take me seriously when I discipline her. It shouldn't be that way because _I _am her mother. _I'm _the one who went through _nine months_ of pregnancy. I am the one who's raised her her entire life. _Not _you." Rachel huffed out a big breath when she was finished.

**QUINN POV**

Quinn stared at Rachel and her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Rachel." Quinn walked into her classroom and began packing up her things.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, confused at Quinn's actions.

Quinn ignored the other woman and continued what she was doing, while furiously wiping at stray tears falling out of her eyes.

"Quinn, look, I-I shouldn't have said that, okay? It's just happened a lot and it makes me feel inferior." Rachel tried leveling with Quinn, but the blonde was steadily ignoring her.

Quinn walked out of the classroom, down the hall to Mercedes and Marley's shared classroom. "Hi Marley, I'm not feeling too well, so could you please take over my class today?" Quinn said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Of course Quinn," Marley had heard Rachel's outburst so she was concerned about her friend, "promise to call me later?"

"Yeah, I will. I promise." Quinn reassured before walking out.

Rachel was standing outside of Marley's classroom when Quinn walked out.

"Quinn, why are you leaving?" Rachel asked.

Quinn ran out the doors and called a taxi, escaping the diva's persistent questions. Quinn rode away in the taxi, watching Rachel confusedly standing at the top of the school's stairs.

Quinn couldn't believe Rachel pulled the mother card. Even though Rachel didn't know about Quinn's history of trying to have kids and the miscarriage, it still hurt to be so harshly reminded of it.

* * *

**RACHEL POV**

Rachel had no clue why Quinn left like that. She apologized and usually that would be enough for Quinn.

Rachel walked back into the school building and saw Marley keeping Lia occupied.

"Thanks for watching her. Things got a little intense out there," Rachel said lightly.

Marley just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Hey, I know we aren't besties like Mercedes and I, but we still know each other."

"I know, it's just what you said to Quinn was… it was horrible."

"I was just angry. I don't think it was _that _bad," Rachel defended.

"Are you kidding me? That was the most insensitive thing I've ever heard in my entire life. How could you say those things knowing—unless… you don't know, do you?"

"Know what? All I said to Quinn is that I'd like to be the parental figure and not be contradicted in every disciplinary situation."

"Yeah, but all those things about carrying a child…" Marley faded off hoping Rachel got the point and Rachel still looked as confused as ever. "Well, I guess you really don't know. Look, just talk to Quinn, okay?" Marley said.

"Well, okay then."

"Come on, Lia let's go to class," Marley grabbed the little girl's hand.

Lia pulled away from Marley and ran to her mom just to say one thing.

"Are you here to give me my goodbye hug and kiss?" Rachel asked with a smile and open arms.

"No, I came to tell you that it was really mean what you said to Quinn—I mean, Ms. Bray—and you need to pologize to make her not sad anymore." Lia said firmly.

"Okay, I will. Now goodbye hug and kiss?" Lia hugged and kissed her mother then ran back and grabbed Marley's hand.

* * *

**QUINN POV**

Quinn was in her bedroom on her bed, looking a rough mess. She had on the blouse she wore to work but removed her skirt while her stockings were still on. Quinn's hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she was under her covers. Quinn looked at her phone and saw she had 12 text messages and 23 missed calls from Rachel.

Quinn put down her phone and settled back on her bed with an album and a box of tissues.

On the front of the album it said, "_Baby's first…"_ Quinn had bought it a few days after she found out she was pregnant. She began flipping through the pages, but only one page had a picture in it. "_Baby's first ultrasound." _Quinn stared at the ultrasound of her baby and began to sob. Quinn was almost lost in her tears when there was a knock at her front door.

Quinn quickly wiped at her face and through on some sleep shorts. The knocking continued and Quinn let out a raspy, "just a minute," And realized she needed to clear her throat.

When Quinn opened the door she was met with a worried looking Rachel Berry.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"You weren't answering my calls or texts and I thought something terrible had happened to you." Rachel flew herself into Quinn's body, but pulled away when she realized the blonde wasn't hugging back.

"Quinn, please tell me what's going on? You know I would never intentionally hurt you this badly and with the way Marley was talking, I think there's something that I don't know. Please tell me how I hurt you so badly and I will spend our entire relationship proving that I will never hurt you again and that I will be there for you always."

Quinn nodded her head and opened the door walking away, indicating for Rachel to follow her. Quinn walked back into her bedroom and silently sat on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap and her eyes glued to them.

"As you know, about eight months before I met you, I was trying to have children on my own," Rachel nodded so Quinn would continue, "Well, I became pregnant. I was having a nice, healthy pregnancy until I reached the second trimester. I suffered a miscarriage, Rachel. I finally thought I had the chance to be a mother and I lost it." Quinn began to cry and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and let her finish. "I-I think that maybe, I was on my feet too much. I still tried to take care of other kids and go to work and it was all so much."

"Quinn, what happened is in no way you fault, do you understand me?" Quinn nodded.

"You don't think differently of me? Pity me?" Quinn asked dejectedly.

"I in no way pity you, that's the last thing I'd do. Quinn, you've always been the most beautiful woman in my eyes, and now, you're the strongest. I can't even imagine going through what you went through and still going back to work. I think I just fell for you even more."

Quinn smiled through her tears and hugged Rachel tighter.

"I really wish you would've told me sooner and not under these circumstances."

"I'm sorry, I really don't like talking about it, but now that I have, I feel a lot better."

"Good, I never want you to go through anything alone, I will always be here for you." Rachel assured and kissed Quinn on her temple.

"Thank you, Rachel. Can I ask you something?"

"mhm"

"I know it's a little late, but I was wondering if we could be, like, exclusive."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine, it's just… I already thought I was your girlfriend."

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Two weeks ago before Santana caught us heavily making out on the couch." Rachel said with a blush.

"Oh, enough said." Quinn and Rachel started giggling at the lightened mood.

Rachel leaned into Quinn and began kissing her heatedly. "I think I love you," Rachel confessed worriedly.

"I think I love you too," Quinn grabbed the back of Rachel's neck and brought her soft lips back to hers. Right now, things were going to be okay, as long as they had each other.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think... till next time! xoxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I know some of you thought things moved very quickly so that was addressed in this chapter. Also, a new character is brought in. I hope everyone enjoys and don't expect another update for another week or so. It depends how motivated I feel and that depends on you guys' reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! REVIEW **_

_**-Ashlee :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**_The next day…_**

Quinn woke up and Rachel's arms and was the happiest she's ever been. She nuzzled into Rachel's neck and lightly kissed the smaller girl's lips to wake her up. Rachel groaned and then opened her big, brown eyes.

"Good Moring beautiful," Quinn said with another kiss.

"Wow, we only made things official last night and we've already slept together," Rachel giggled.

"Thank God, for Kurt and Santana, otherwise this little sleepover wouldn't have been possible."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

Quinn held on to Rachel tightly, "Do you really have to go to rehearsals today?"

"Sadly, I have to. Although, I wish I could cuddle in bed with you all day," Rachel said while returning the tight squeeze. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel," Both of the women loved how those words sounded coming from the other.

* * *

**_At rehearsals; Rachel POV_**

"Okay, Berry, so either you burnt yourself with the curling iron this morning or maybe, just maybe, you and Quinn had sex while you left your one and only child in Kurt and my care." Santana said sneaking up on Rachel in her dressing room.

Rachel was in the middle of covering her love bites with makeup, but sadly her best friend saw right through her.

"For your information, Quinn and I did not consummate our relationship, yet. We only just became official last night, she's so wonderful and sweet and cute and ah," Rachel turned around in her makeup chair to face the Latina, "San… I think Quinn's… the one."

Santana stared at Rachel wide-eyed and grabbed a chair to sit right in front of Rachel. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, just, slow down. You and Quinn _just _starting dating and you guys only met a few months ago."

"I know Santana, it's just, I've never felt this way before and I have this gut feeling that Quinn is it for me."

"Look, I'm happy for you I really am—"

Rachel cuts Santana off and tries, "But…"

"_But_, I think you guys need to slow it down a lot and actually take the time to grow and know each other. I mean, all of this happened _really _fast."

"I know it happened quickly it's just been something so natural that it just works. Look, I appreciate you being concerned about my budding romance, but with all due respect… butt out."

"Fine, I'll let you do you," Santana returned the chair she got to its original spot and left Rachel alone to think.

Rachel didn't think her and Quinn were going fast at all, I mean, yeah, they've already said I love you's, but that's just the way they feel about one another.

There was a knock at Rachel's dressing room door and she was met with the face of Sam Evans, her hot blonde co-star of her latest Broadway production.

"Hi Sam, come on in," Rachel said with a gracious smile.

Rachel enjoyed working with the blonde boy. He was hilarious and the sweetest guy Rachel had ever met. Rachel had to admit she thought the boy was cute, but she's head over heels in love with Quinn, so she'd never pursue it.

"Hey Rachel, I was about to head out to go get some lunch and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"That's very sweet of you Sam. I am quite hungry, just let me put my stuff away and I'll be right out."

"Cool, I'll be waiting in the theater." Sam left with a winning smile while Rachel gathered her things.

Rachel was almost set to go when she was met with Santana with a confused look on her face.

"May I help you, Santana?" Rachel asked, annoyed since she's ready to go eat.

"Am I crazy or did I just hear you accept a date with trouty mouth?"

"First of all, would you stop calling him that horrible name? Second, I am simply going to lunch with a friend."

"Yeah, but to him it's probably a date."

"Whatever, Santana." Rachel throws her purse on her shoulder and walks out of her dressing room, appalled by her friend's accusations.

* * *

**_Lunch with Sam…_**

Rachel was seated at an outdoor area of the restaurant with Sam while enjoying a wonderful tomato basil wrap. Her and Sam had a lot in common and the boy's crazy antic always kept her laughing.

"So, who was I?" Sam asked after doing an impression.

"Obviously, you were the cowardly lion from The Wizard of Oz, duh!" Rachel and Sam were a bowl of giggles and could not stop laughing. Rachel opened her eyes after laughing so hard and she was met with a camera flash. Rachel was in a particularly good mood so she started posing with Sam, making goofy faces and playing with the remainder of their food. The paps seemed satisfied with the pictures they got and left the too alone. Rachel and Sam continued to laugh when Rachel's phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller ID and it was Quinn calling.

"You can answer that if you want, I don't mind," Sam offered.

"Oh no, that would be rude, I can call her back later," Rachel hit the ignore button and continued chatting with Sam.

Five minutes later, her phone rang again, only this time it was Kurt on the caller ID which meant it was Lia. "Sorry I have to take this."

Sam waved it off, telling her it was okay to answer.

Rachel answered her phone, "Hello?"

_"__Hi, mommy!" Lia's tiny voice shouted through the phone._

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

_"__I'm good. Uncle Kurt took me shopping for school clothes, I can't wait to show you and Quinn!"_

"I can't wait to see them!" Rachel said with just as much enthusiasm.

_"__You're gonna love them,"_

"I'm sure I will. What else did you and Uncle Kurt do today?"

_"__Um after we shopped we ate ice cream in the park and now we are watching Disney movies all day!"_

"That sounds great, sweetheart! Okay, so mommy is out with a friend right now so I got to go, but I'll see you in about two hours okay?"

_"__How long is that?"_

"About a showing of Lion King one and two, and I'll be back before Lion King two is over," Rachel smiled.

_"__That's not too bad!"_

"Not at all. I love you, baby, be good for Kurt, okay?"

_"__I will. I love you too, mommy. Bye!"_

Rachel smiled as she hung up the phone. "Sorry, I haven't spoken to my daughter since last night."

"That's fine. She sounds cute, how old is she?"

"She's three, turning four soon," Rachel absolutely loved talking about her daughter.

"Awh, I've heard you talk about her, but I didn't know much about her. I've seen her when you'd bring her to the theater with you." Sam said.

"Yeah, I can't bring her with me anymore since she's started pre-school,"

"Oh, that must've been hard to not have her with you all day," Sam said in understanding.

"It really was, but I think we've both gotten the hang of it now," Rachel said with a laugh.

Rachel and Sam left the restaurant shortly after and returned back to the theater to rehearse one scene and then Rachel was free to go home to be with one of her best friends and her daughter.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Quinn was in her apartment watching Netflix with Mercedes.

"Q, what's up with you?" Mercedes asked when she noticed how quiet her best friend was being and how she kept checking her phone every two seconds.

"It's nothing. It's just I called Rachel earlier today and it rang once and then went straight to voicemail, which means she ignored my call."

"Oh calm down, Quinn. Maybe she was just busy and couldn't talk to you."

"Or maybe it's because she's freaked out and it has finally hit her that we exchanged 'I love you's'" Quinn said dejectedly.

"Whoa! Already?" Mercedes sat up quickly.

"Well, Yeah. Too soon?"

"Um, yeah. Just a little. You seriously already love her?"

"I really do."

"Did she say it back?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, maybe now she regrets it."

"You don't know that Quinn. Just call her later tonight, I'm sure she'll answer."

"Yeah, maybe she will…"

* * *

About an hour later Quinn called her girlfriend before she got into bed and the phone continued to ring, but was never answered. Quinn was getting paranoid, thinking Rachel didn't hit ignore this time because she knew that Quinn knew that she was ignoring her.

Little did Quinn know, Rachel wasn't purposely ignoring her, but was simply sleeping on the couch cuddled up to Kurt and Magnolia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi! So school is out for me and I can write more, but I'm a little stuck and have writer's block and not sure if I can make something quickly. I hope you guys like this fluffy filler, I'd call this the calm before the storm. Enjoy! REVIEW!**_

_**-Ashlee :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel slowly untangled from her daughter's tight grasp so she could get up from the couch. The tiny diva was so exhausted that she didn't even take a shower the previous night. Rachel walked over to the coffee table where her phone was sitting. She noticed she had three missed calls from Quinn and immediately called back.

**Quinn POV**

"Hello?" a sleepy Quinn asked.

_"__Hey baby, did I wake you?"_

"Yeah, it's okay though," Quinn released a loud groan as she stretched.

_"__I am so so sorry I missed your calls yesterday. I was rehearsing all day and I just came home and crashed. Please don't hate me too much."_

Quinn should've known her girlfriend wasn't purposely ignoring her she was obviously overreacting.

"I don't hate you, Rach. I love you and I completely understand. Although, I have to admit I thought you were ignoring me on purpose because we actually said the L word."

_"__Oh Quinn, I'm so terrible. I could never regret telling you that I love you, because I do with all my heart. I don't care if anyone thinks it's too soon, I said it because I feel it."_

"Don't feel bad Rachel. I should've trusted that you meant it I was just being paranoid. Hey, what do you say we hangout today? I can't go another second without holding you in my arms."

_Rachel squealed, "Ah, you are such a sweet-talker! But, uh would you mind if Lia joined us? It's been a while since I've spent time with her."_

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I haven't realized I'm hogging you from your daughter! Seriously, Rach we can hangout another time, it's no big deal."

_"__Quinn, I can spend time with both of you at once; stop being so silly. What do you say to a day at the park, then a trip for some ice cream, and then a movie at home while I cook you guys dinner?"_

"Sounds perfect."

_"__Great. So come to my house whenever you get ready and we can start our day."_

"Alright, can't wait to see my two favorite girls. I love you."

_"__I love you too Quinnie, bye."_

"Bye, babe."

* * *

Quinn arrived at Rachel's place about half an hour after they hung up. She patiently waited for the door to be answered as she timidly knocked.

Rachel quickly swung the door open and her breath was taken away at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Hi Rach," Quinn smiled.

"Hi sweetie," Rachel pulled Quinn into a tight embrace and let go with a chaste kiss to her lips. "Come on in, we'll be ready in a jiffy," Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her further into her apartment.

Quinn loved being in the same room as Rachel and all the positive, lovey attention. Quinn sat on the couch and watched Rachel in admiration as she finished getting ready.

Rachel used the mirror at the bottom of her staircase to watch as she put in some earrings, "Could I get you a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Where's Lia?"

"Oh gosh…" Rachel quickly sped walked to the kitchen and began giggling hysterically when she got in there.

Quinn quickly got to her feet and walked to go see what was going on in the kitchen and she was met with the sight of Lia, and most of that side of the kitchen, covered in Jelly.

"Hi Quinn!" Lia yelled.

Quinn laughed and smiled and waved excitedly to Lia.

"I left her for _five minutes_ with a PB&J to get the door and this is what happens," Rachel was still laughing as she picked up Lia and took her to the downstairs guest bathroom, (a.k.a Kurt's bathroom), and began cleaning Lia with a wet cloth.

Quinn followed Rachel and helped clean Lia up.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel and Lia eventually made it out of the house and went to the park and got ice cream, the three were now walking around NYC, enjoying being with one another. Lia was holding both Rachel and Quinn's hands and they would look at one another and indicate to start swinging the small girl who would giggle like no other.

"This has been an amazing day, Quinn," Rachel said as she gazed at Quinn.

"It really has been, it's not over yet though, right? Are we still doing dinner at your place?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Of course we are, silly. Calm down, I'm sorry I put so much doubt in our relationship, I'll try to get back to you better."

"No, no it's my fault for being so insecure. I've just never cared this much about a relationship before."

Rachel leaned over and gave Quinn a lingering kiss on her cheek as Quinn blushed.

"Yuck!" Lia giggled.

"What do you mean, _yuck_?" Quinn asked playfully. Quinn picked up the small girl and swung her close and started peppering kisses all over her cheek.

Rachel stood there admiring the sight of a woman who loved her daughter just as much as she did and it was beautiful. "Let's go you two, it's movie time.

"Yay! Mommy, can Quinn have a sleepover at our house tonight?"

"We'll see, baby girl." Rachel held out her hand and the three continued walking.

Rachel noticed the painful look on Quinn's face that she was desperately trying to hide. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, it's just my back is acting up. It happens when I walk for a long time, but it's okay, I'm fine."

"Let's get you home. We can take it slow, I need to stop walking like I have somewhere to go all the time." Rachel took her time and watched Quinn all the way back to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Rachel had her back leaning on the arm of the couch with Quinn sitting between her legs. Lia was rested on the pillow against the other arm of the couch, napping after her long day, even though her movie of choice was playing, Beauty and the Beast.

Rachel started rubbing Quinn's lower back and Quinn hummed in appreciation.

"Thank you so much, that feels amazing."

"It's no problem. You should've told me about your back problems, I wouldn't have had us parading around New York all day."

"I just didn't think it was still this bad. In high school I got in a car accident and I was pretty much paraplegic. I couldn't walk for a few months and I had use a wheelchair, but after some physical therapy and the support of my mom and Mercedes, I was able to regain my ability to walk."

"Oh my God, Quinn," Rachel said pulling Quinn closer.

"Yeah, but it was my fault for texting while driving, I deserved it."

"Quinn, look at me," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's chin directing her eyes towards her, "You are an amazing woman who has overcome so much, it's fascinating. I love you so, so much."

"Thank you, I love you too Rachel Berry."

* * *

Rachel woke up Lia after she ordered a pizza, despite her original plan to cook. The three ate pizza and started another movie, then decided to head off to bed.

"Since it was Lia's idea for you to sleepover, I was thinking she could just sleep in the master with us, that way we'd all be together." Rachel suggested.

"That sounds perfect."

The three got into the double king bed with their pajamas on and Rachel and Quinn were leaning against the headboard, while Lia was in the middle, lying down to go to sleep.

"Mommy, can you and Quinn sing me a lull?" Lia yawned.

"A lull? As in lullaby?" Quinn looked at Rachel, asking to confirm.

"Yep," Rachel answered Quinn then turned to Lia, "Of course we will."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand to reassure the blonde, who looked very nervous to perform for a three-year-old.

Rachel began, **"**_**Tale as old as time/True as it can be/Barely even friends/Then somebody bends/Unexpectedly."**__  
_Quinn began her part,_** "Just a little change/Small, to say the least/Both a little scared/Neither one prepared/Beauty and the Beast."**__  
_Together the girl sang,_** "Ever just the same/Ever a surprise/Ever as before/Ever just as sure/As the sun will rise."**__  
_When Rachel started again she was gazing at Quinn, singing to her as well as her daughter: **"**_**Tale as old as time/Tune as old as song/Bittersweet and strange/Finding you can change/Learning you were wrong."**__  
_Quinn joined in for the ending, _**"Certain as the sun/Certain as the sun/Rising in the east/Tale as old as time/Song as old as rhyme/Beauty and the beast. /Tale as old as time/Song as old as rhyme/Beauty and the beast."**_

Rachel leaned down to kiss her sleeping daughter, "I love you baby girl, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Lia, see you tomorrow morning." Quinn leaned down and kissed Lia on the forehead.

Rachel and Quinn lied their heads down on the pillow above Lia so they were still touching without crushing the tiny girl between them. "This has been a great day." Quinn said while looking at Rachel.

"It really has, I can't wait to wake up next to you in the morning."

"I can't wait either. I love you, Rachel. I want to know everything about you. I want to love all of you."

"Oh Quinn, I want to know all of you too. Including high school wrecks that made you paralyzed."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But, is there anything else you want to know?"

Rachel took advantage of the open question and spent all night getting to know the little things about Quinn and her past while Quinn got to know the little things of Rachel's.

* * *

**_A/N: Just fixed the mistake thank you so much for pointing out that Santana is Rachel's bestie I forgot ! :)_**


End file.
